Hit and Run
by Feckless
Summary: One-chapter fic. Sasuke meets Naruto, a famous actor at his job in a fast-food restaurant. His total lack of moral and huge ego were supposed to drive the celebrity away. However, this blond just happens to like feisty partners.   SasuNaru


**Summary: One-chapter fic. Sasuke meets Naruto, a famous actor at his job in a fast-food restaurant. His total lack of moral and huge ego were supposed to drive the celebrity away. However, this blond just happens to like feisty partners.  
><strong>

The day started off misleadingly pleasant. His room was that cool temperature that calmed him but also woke him up enough for him to get the day started. The breakfast he made himself was very good, and when he rode the bus to work he actually felt happy. He felt excited even, to go to his job on that Saturday morning. He should have known that it was all just a backwards premonition. A joke fate decided to pull on him before it ruined the rest of his day and possibly, his life. The day he met Naruto Uzumaki, the bane of his existance.

"I'm going to need you to stop coming to my work." Sasuke said curtly, capping a customer's beverage violently. The cola inside splashed out and splattered all over the counter. The woman he had been serving flinched, before grabbing the half-empty cup and leaving in a rush.

"Babe," Naruto murmured softly, watching as the brown liquid inched closer to him. "Don't be like this. You're scaring people."

"I'll scare whoever I like."

The blond leaned over, his hands _accidentally_ brushing Sasuke's neck before he grabbed several napkins hidden behind the counter. Gently, he began cleaning the counter, moving in small circles. A small smile graced his lips as he saw the brunet watch him clean, with a guilt expression on his face. When he looked up, the expression disappeared and was replaced by aggravation.

"Tell you what," He said simply. "I'll leave if you agree to go on three dates with me."

"How about, you leave and I don't call the police and report you for sexual harassment."

The blond looked at him, his eyes filled with mirth. "Me? I haven't even touched you yet."

"You're a stalker! Get out!"

Naruto sighed dramatically and placed clapsed hands to his heart. "Sasuke...babe...you wound me."

Sasuke let out an impressive growl that made Naruto laughed and back away. As he walked towards the exit, he was stopped by three girls who recognized him and wanted his autograph. The blond laughed gently, a soft calm sound and took out his pen. Sasuke wondered what his signature looked like, sometimes the way they wrote told about their character. Musing, Sasuke made himself a drink and put the exact change in the register.

It wouldn't work anyway. What was Naruto thinking? He's an actor-a successful actor who could get any kind of woman (or man because of his preference) he wanted and the one who chose was Sasuke? A college student working at a fast-food restaurant? That's all he wanted?

_No_, Sasuke thought taking a long sip of his coke,_ Naruto is a celebrity. Celebrities have ulterior motives for everything they do. This is probably a publicity stunt. _Nodding, Sasuke refilled his drink and took a look at the door his stalker left out of. He wouldn't let that man take advantage of him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto came back, clad in his 'celebrity clothes'. The clothes that let everyone in the restaurant know he had more money than them. If that wasn't enough, it made him look better than yesterday-even sexy, not that Sasuke would admit that.<p>

"I have returned!" He announced, sauntering over to Sasuke.

At the time, Sasuke had a customer-a woman like before who had just finished her order. She gave Sasuke and then Naruto, who she recognized, a confused look. Sasuke wilted, his arms draping over the counter as he whispered. "Please, call the police." He forced his eyes closed as if that would magically wish the blond away.

"Excuse me, miss." Naruto said politely, showing the woman a dashing smile before giving her a polite shove into the railing. "Sasuke-"

"Get away from me."

"Three dates Sasuke, and then I'll leave you alone forever."

This was different.

"Forever?"

Naruto hesitated and swallowed with difficulty. He nodded.

Sasuke leaned up, looking at the blond with untrusting eyes. Their gazes met and Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't lying. He couldn't have been. His eyes looked too sad. The emotion within them felt defeated, resigned and yet still unwilling to let Sasuke go. But after three dates he wont have a choice, and that thought made Sasuke's decision a lot easier.

"...only three dates, then I'll definitely call the cops if I see you around here again."

Naruto gave him a small smile. Then he took Sasuke's hand gently and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. The brunet did nothing to stop him-but it was only because it didn't matter. It wasn't like he enjoyed it, or anything, he just figured it wasn't worth the trouble. This was only temporary after all. Naruto released him with a parting wave and left the restaurant. The gesture seemed incredibly graceful.

"I'll come back at four when your shift is over."

Sasuke nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded.

In his daze, he forgot to be angry over the fact the blond knew his work schedule.

* * *

><p>On the first date, Naruto took him to the park. Honestly, it wasn't what Sasuke expected because Naruto was a celebrity and had the money to go anywhere he wanted and yet...<p>

"Do you like this, Sasuke?"

"It's fine."

They were sitting on a bench that faced the park's pond. The shade provided by the trees kept them cool and made everything peaceful while they watched the geese and koi in the water. It was all so calming, Sasuke almost fell asleep. He caught himself just as he was beginning to lean onto the blond.

"Are you tired?"

"No, just...stop talking to me."

"If I stop then it wouldn't be a very pleasant date."

"The date is already unpleasant. I'm being forced to do this so I can be rid of a stalker."

Naruto went silent, his head dropped and he stared at the water. Slowly, his hand grasped Sasuke's and gripped it weakly. It was an unhappy hold. A desperate grip that let Sasuke know he had hurt the other man's feelings-the gesture meant he wouldn't give up and that was a problem. Looking at the blond's forlorn expression, Sasuke decided he would just have to step up his game. Though his heart hurt seeing the cheerful man sad, he would continue because he obviously did not like Naruto. Nope. Not at all.

Naruto stood suddenly, pulling Sasuke up with him. He grabbed the brunet's shoulders and sucked in a breath. His eyes wide and flickering, he seemed to be muddling over something before he dived in and stole a kiss from Sasuke. It was quick, so sudden that Sasuke only had time to look shocked. Then, the blond turned tail and ran, in a completely manly way, away from Sasuke's rath.

After chasing the blond out of the park, Sasuke slowed down and began walking home, his lips slightly red.

* * *

><p>Two days past before Naruto returned again. When he did, it was late and he had picked Sasuke up at his house.<p>

The second date was at a restaurant. A fancy, expensive, restaurant.

Sasuke tried his best not to look impressed, but every now and again something would catch his eye and he couuldn't help but stare. The indoor waterfall, the beautiful and delicious looking food, the furniture, decor and pleasant music that played throughout the restaurant. He let out a content sigh as he continued to look around, absorbing it all.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked back to Naruto across the table, his eyes still hazy with happiness.

"You like this, don't you Sasuke?"

The blond's eyes seemed hopeful and anxious. Sasuke thought about turning him down again, like he did in the park but that didn't exactly end like he wanted.

"It's alright...when do we get to order?"

"In a moment, can I ask you a few questions?"

Sasuke slumped a bit, lying on his folded arms. He nodded, struggling to restrain a yawn. Naruto gave a small frown, his brows furrowed as he looked at his phone. Blue light lit up his face, highlighting the disappointed expression he made.

"Its late...I'm sorry."

" t's fine." Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his face into his arms. Drifting slowly into a light sleep.

Naruto reached over, hesitantly and stroked the man's head. Said man let out an approving noise before returning back to silence. Naruto became bolder, his fingers threading through the dark strands before he lowered and touched Sasuke's cheek. His fingertips hovered for a moment before they caressed the pale skin. It was wrong, this was wrong, but Naruto couldn't help it. He would never get another chance like this-to touch and praise this man without being reprimanded. His thumb brushed over Sasuke's lips and Naruto bit his lip. This man was beautiful. This man was so beautiful he couldn't stand it. He needed him. He _needed_-

"Sir?"

Naruto flinched, his hand retreating back to its rightful place. The blond actor stared up guiltily at the waiter who only stared back blankly in return. Letting out an awkward, loud laugh he woke Sasuke and began telling his order.

The waiter took their orders without asking any questions about the previous event. Thankfully. Naruto might have lost all chances if the waiter decided to question them. While they were waiting, Naruto decided to take this time to speak.

"Sasuke, the questions?"

Sasuke gave the blond a suspicious look. "Shoot."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I like pasta...tomatos as well." Then, talking more to himself than Naruto he said. "I probably like the pasta for the tomato sauce..."

Naruto hummed and nodded, looking at the ceiling as he thinking about other questions. The questions, Sasuke noted, had nothing to do with anything. Just 'getting-to-know-you' questions. After Naruto had run out of questions Sasuke began asking his own, if he had any siblings, what was his favorite color, favorite food, if he was doing anything interesting in the media and if he was staring in any new movies. Naruto had one older brother, his favorite color was orange, his favorite food was also pasta (because Sasuke wouldn't accept instant ramen as a food) and he was staring in a movie soon. Naruto let it slip that he hated the paparazzi almost as much as Sasuke did.

Somewhere during their Q&A, they had began holding hands. Their intertwined fingers clapsed in the middle of the table. Naruto's thumb rubbed his skin often, encoraging him to keep speaking everytime he began to get self-conscious.

Sasuke felt himself smile. This was nice. This was really nice.

"Excuse me, sirs?"

Sasuke threw a hateful glare at the waiter but it softened when he realized what he was doing. Coughing, he took his hands away from Naruto's and helped the waiter set down the food in apology.

Again, and again Naruto would try to get him to speak but Sasuke continued to eat, feeling embarassed but loved.

* * *

><p>Their night date ended well, they exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses and through persistance, Naruto got his good-night kiss. Three days later, Sasuke looked at his phone and realized that Naruto hadn't called him back yet. Two days after that, Sasuke realized that his e-mails hadn't been answered. On the sixth, day, Sasuke called Naruto's phone and left 4 messages.<p>

_It wasn't fair._

He still did not get a response.

Then, one day, Sasuke looked at his phone and saw he missed a call.

_It wasn't fair._

The day started off misleadingly pleasant. He had been moping, feeling rejected and sad. Naruto had used him, he thought, he was stupid to trust him. Then the call. He felt excited. He should have known that it was all just a backwards premonition. A joke fate decided to pull on him before it ruined the rest of his day and possibly, his life. The day he answered that phone and was greeted by someone elses voice.

_It wasn't fair._

The night Sasuke was dropped off at his house. The night Naruto finally got a willing kiss, he walked across the street and was struck by a car.

_It wasn't fair..._


End file.
